Blush
by SakuraKiss234
Summary: It was a simple dare, right? But simple is never a word that goes well with the Host Club.


"Really that's it?" I questioned the twins. I was looking for some kind of catch to their dare.

"Yep, that's it." Kaoru said, "Just make Mori blush." The three of us looked over at him sitting by Hunny and reading.

"That's easy." I bragged.

"You have to keep all clothes on Sarah." Hikaru said in what I hoped was a teasing voice.

"Bite me. I'm not that vulgar." And although I wasn't too vulgar I tended to be a major flirt.

"Why do you always feel it necessary to include others in your games?" Here comes the voice of logic…Haruhi.

I scrunched my nose, "Aw, come on Haruhi, and lighten up. It's not like we're harming anyone. And at least we aren't including you and it's no fun when we just do dares between the three of us." I whined.

Haruhi just shook her head with a small smile, "Whatever." She walked off and started doing school work or something. I turned back to the twins.

"So do you accept the dare?" Hikaru prodded.

"Of course," I said with a determined nod of my head. With that I stood from my place at the couch and strode over to where Takashi sat.

"Hey Sarah!" Hunny exclaimed, "Are you joining us for cake?" Mori looked up from his book.

"N…" I paused. Cake might be able to be used as an advantage, "Actually Hunny cake would be nice."

I smiled pleasantly as he passed me a plate of strawberry cheesecake, knowing it was my favorite. "Thanks Hunny. Mori, are you going to have cake?"

"No." He replied.

I just nodded my head slightly annoyed that I was set back now with no plan. My original ideas consisted of getting crumbs off his face or icing or something mushy like that. But my annoyed attitude changed as something more devious came to mind. A smile crossed my face.

I took my cheesecake and went over to Mori. I leaned over his shoulder to look at his book.

But I "accidently" leaned my cake too far as well for it fell off the plate and onto his torso.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" I "frantically" apologized, "Here let me help you clean it.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his seat and to the back rooms. I let go of his hand in the center of the back room and went in search of towels. I found a few and got them wet.

"I'm such a klutz." I mumbled.

"It's fine." Mori said.

I began to wipe off his shirt with the towels. I stepped up close to him to reach. I could feel his body heat radiating off his body. As I wiped off the cake I looked up at him. He was just calmly staring down at me. I gave him a smile. He just blinked. I kept wiping away until I felt his hand grab mine. I looked at him with a curious expression.

"I can do it." He said with what appeared to be a slight smirk. I raised my eyebrow in question. But he took the towel from my hand. He then set it on the counter; I tilted my head in confusion.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"The stain just won't come out." Mori replied, he took off his blazer.

I was shocked by the full sentence reply that I received, "Oh."

Mori's hands went to the buttons on his shirt and he gracefully unbuttoned his top. My eyes widened. What was going on?

"What are you…"

"It needs to be washed," He finished with a smile. He stepped towards me to leave the room. He came right next to me. Mori distracted me so much with his weird behavior (and shirtlessness) that I almost forgot the dare.

"Wait," I exclaimed as I grabbed his arm. I pulled him down deciding to make this easier and to just go for a kiss. But Mori was one step ahead of me for he placed his hand on the back of my head and made our lips connect. I felt my face go red. Mori pulled away and walked out.

I left the room a few moments later. I heard the twins laughing next to me.

"What," I snapped.

"You know that…" Kaoru started.

"The point of the dare was to make Mori blush…" Hikaru continued.

"Right?" They finished.

"Shut up," I snapped my face heating up more. I looked to the door as I saw Mori and Honey leave the room, "That was weird," I mumbled. Kaoru and Hikaru just started at me in confusion.

***In the hallway with Honey and Mori***

"Takashi you're tired, huh?" Honey questioned from his shoulders. Takashi's only response was a nod of his head…


End file.
